


今夜无战事

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Summary: “在这肮脏、残酷的屠宰场里，依然闪耀着残存的一丝人性的光辉”





	1. Chapter 1

大年三十的晚上，辛劳一年的人们纷纷赶到家中和家人团聚。大雪纷飞，给大地带来了新的色彩，雪地反射着皎白的月光，把一切都照的亮堂堂的。街上到处都是欢庆的人们，他们点燃了节日的烟火，烟花，鞭炮声不绝于耳。

在一间金碧辉煌的酒店里，身着军礼服的将军们戴着闪亮的勋章和洁白的手套，握着水晶鎏金高脚杯互相敬酒致意，透明的酒液反射着大厅顶部水晶灯的光芒，显得璀璨夺目。舒缓的音乐中，几位年轻军官和富家小姐在波斯地毯上缓缓起舞，飘扬的裙摆如春花般怒放，丝绸和珠宝在水晶灯光下熠熠生辉。

将军们坐在温暖的大厅里尽享节日宴席，铺着红色天鹅绒的长桌上摆满了精美的食物，连餐具都是鎏金镶银的。可穿过宴会厅精美的雕花花鸟镶宝石鎏金飘窗却能清楚地看到，与饭店仅有一街之隔的角落里蜷缩着几个身着缀满补丁的破烂单衣，只能点燃报纸取暖的流浪汉，未烧尽的报纸上依稀写着“我军……胜利……”之类的字样，和一张将军们接受授勋的照片。

一个冻昏头了的老人竟想走进宴会厅取暖，刚到门口就被警卫打了一顿丢在路上，温热的鲜血刚一淌出便结成了刺眼的赤红色坚冰，老人眼看是进气少出气多了。

与此同时，前线的士兵们蜷缩在冰凉潮湿的战壕里，躺在冰冷的泥水里裹紧风衣试图隔绝寒气，可刀子一般的冷风无孔不入，钻进衣缝便直扎入骨。寒风和大雪使得他们难以入睡，却因为害怕敌方火力而没人敢点起篝火。

一等列兵坂田银时裹着风衣蜷缩在一个散兵坑里，怀里还揣着一包可以崩掉老鼠大牙的压缩饼干，他默默寄希体温可以温暖这份贫瘠的早餐，让它稍微不那么咯牙。手上的冻疮让他难以入睡，可前线紧缺的药物怎么轮的上他一个普通的列兵呢？睡不着的他开始胡思乱想起来，之前在对面看见一个顶好看的家伙，有着一头柔顺的黑发和双蓝色的凤眼，看得他都没舍得开枪。

饱经炮火洗礼的无人区里倒着几具尸体，一朵如雪花般纯白又易碎的小花却顽强地绽放在焦黑的土地上。

跨过仅仅数米的无人区，另一边战壕里，刚刚晋升下士的土方十四郎坐在角落里，手握红蓝铅笔借着昏暗的灯光看着一份地图，因为前线补给吃紧，新晋升的低级军官们还都穿着列兵的军装。他口袋里装几颗作为节日福利的水果硬糖，花花绿绿的糖块倒像是战壕里拙劣简陋的新年装饰一般。

几个被冻得睡不着的士兵低声唱起了故乡的歌谣，大过年的不能回家却被困在这个冷的要死的鬼地方，又有谁不想念家的温暖呢？而更多的人也被歌声勾起了乡愁，加入这场荒腔走板的大合唱之中，就连对面战壕里的敌方士兵们也不禁加入了合唱。此时此刻，没有你死我活的敌人，只有一群同病相怜的思乡人。一曲终了，死一样的寂寥又笼罩了战场。

战壕后面突然冒出来一撮银卷毛——银时一向是不怕死的那个，听过刚才的歌声，他脑袋里涌出一股冲动 : 大过年的能不能停一天火?既然大家都是一样的人，都会想回家，那么也一定能互相理解吧。于是，他高举双手踩在梯子上慢慢走出战壕。

“有情况!”  
还在研究地图的土方突然被一声惊呼打断了。他赶忙爬到射击口上向对面望去，只见一个高举双手的银卷毛正颤巍巍地往外爬。  
“停手!他没有武器!”  
听见周围一阵子弹上膛的声音，土方连忙阻止道。土方踩上梯子准备爬出战壕——他要看看这卷毛在搞什么幺蛾子。两人高举双手，小心翼翼地跨越满是路障和弹坑的无人区。正当他们在无人区站定，笼罩在战场上空的阴云也消散了，明朗的月光泼洒下来，照的地上亮堂堂的。土方那双钴蓝色的凤眼在月光下仿佛镜湖一般，银时也被月光镶上了一层银边。眼看两边都没有开火的意思，更多的士兵从战壕里鱼贯而出。 

这些小伙子被那些半截入土的老头子为了所谓的荣誉和地位推上血肉磨坊般的战场，不知道多少年轻的生命为了贵族们的一己私欲消失在了阴暗潮湿的战壕里。可现在的他们是自由的，在这除夕夜里，他们和敌人握手言和，一起享受着这珍贵的停火时光。

寒暄之后，小伙子们开始收敛战友的遗体，简单的集体葬礼之后，他们点起了篝火，三三两两地聚在一起交谈起来。噼啪作响的篝火上，掉漆的钢盔盛着沸腾的压缩饼干杂烩粥，闻着杂烩粥的香味，吃了很久冷饭的士兵们一个个都兴奋起来，可算是不用啃冰凉的压缩饼干了。银时拉着土方在一处篝火旁坐下，有一句没一句地聊起天来。旁边有人在互相理发，也有几个人聚在一起打牌。银时瞥到旁边的焦土上长着一朵坚强的小白花，他连忙扯着土方的袖子叫他快看看这奇迹般的小花。

“和你这个莽撞的傻瓜一样，真是战场上的奇迹呢。”嘴上嘲讽着银时的莽撞，土方却温柔地笑了起来。

“阿银我这明明是有勇有谋，多串你肯定是嫉妒了。”

“谁是多串啊！”

两人一人捧着一饭盒热气腾腾的杂烩粥狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，比石头还硬的压缩饼干和咸牛肉经过这么一煮变得可口了许多。

“要是有糖分就更好了。”银时喝完最后一口粥说道。

“切，小孩子才吃糖呢。”摇曳的篝火柔化了土方脸上的线条，让他的笑容更加温柔了。银时感觉自己几乎要沉沦在这个笑容里了，手也轻轻搭上土方的手。

欢乐时光总是短暂的，银时正准备开口表白时，远处传来了炮火声。三三两两地坐着闲聊的士兵们纷纷站起来向自己的新朋友道别，一个个又都回到战壕里。银时眼神复杂地看着土方，依依不舍地松了手，心里纵使有千言万语，此刻也只能互道一句珍重。这一别，再见就又是你死我活的仇敌了。

土方回到战壕里弯腰准备拿起地图继续研究，却在弯腰时被什么东西硌了一下。他一摸兜，发现军大衣的口袋里有一个破旧的饭盒，里面是一块还带着体温的压缩饼干。“切。”土方摇了摇头，嘴角却忍不住上扬。

银时回到战壕里一屁股坐下之后，突然被口袋里的硬物硌得差点蹦起来，一摸兜才发现是几颗水果硬糖。他剥开一块糖放进嘴里，而后轻轻地把糖纸铺平夹在军人手册里当做宝贝一样收藏起来。坐在战壕里的银时眺望着对面，却只能看见厚厚的土墙。他闭上眼睛品味起萦绕舌尖的甜味，仿佛看见了土方的笑脸。

注  
圣夜奇迹是1914年一战时期，德英/法军队在圣诞夜休战的奇迹般的故事。可以说是血肉磨坊一般的战壕中，人性闪光带来的奇迹。


	2. 重相逢

满头银发的老人穿着一身洗得泛白的墨绿军装，岁月在他脸上刻下了风霜的痕迹，一双曾经血红的双眼也被沉积的色素蒙上了阴霾。

他粗糙而宽大的手里轻轻地捧着一张夹在泛黄的军人手册里的蓝色糖纸。那糖纸已经不复当年的鲜艳，仿佛是和他的记忆一样在漫长的时间里褪色了。

望着那张糖纸，他不禁发出一声长叹，都快不记得那家伙的脸了，不知那双蓝艳艳的眸子可曾被岁月抹去颜色？他整了整军装，又摸了把乱翘的卷发，可不能让十四笑我邋遢，他想着微微一笑。

五十年前， 他有幸参与了那场如噩梦般的战争，午夜梦回之时，他总会害怕现在平静的生活才是梦境，而现实则是冰冷潮湿，如活棺材一样的战壕。

唯一美好的记忆便是那个奇迹般的停战夜，那个叫土方十四郎的家伙，没能吻上的薄唇和没说出口的表白。战争结束之后，逃离噩梦的他立刻出发去了邻国想要找到土方，他有太多太多想要和他说的话和想要一起做的事了。可这一找就是30年。

名叫土方十四郎的老人手里拿着一个斑驳的饭盒，上面歪歪扭扭地刻着几个勉强能被成为草莓的东西，每当他拿起这个饭盒，那个卷毛白痴的傻脸就会浮现在他眼前。

真的是他吗？土方有点不敢相信，那可是他找了五十年都没找到的家伙，不知道多少次碰壁，已经让他不敢轻易相信了。土方摸了摸头发，又理了理新熨过的军装，才不能让那个混蛋担心，他心想，又抚平了一条不存在的褶皱。

五十年前的战争没给任何人带来好处，军民死伤无数，多少良田也化作焦土，脑满肠肥的贵族为了所谓的荣誉肆意挥洒着小伙子们的生命。所幸他被弹片伤了腿，才得以逃离那个地狱，伤虽然不影响行走，却没法再跑起来了。

受伤退伍的他等到战争结束便去了银时的国家，花了五十年的时间去寻找那个卷毛的混蛋。那卷毛混蛋明明那么扎眼，一头白卷毛隔着老远就能看见，可这回却像一滴汇入大海的水似的，不见踪影了。

漫长的岁月里，两人都各自组成了家庭，也有了孩子。身有了责任和牵挂，青年时期夭折的恋情慢慢由人生的目标变成了心里最柔软处的一颗沙子——回味时心中酸楚，可却无可奈何。直到孩子长大，夫人去世，他们才又有时间去想象彼此的生活。

直到上个月，几个采访老兵的记者找到了银时，他们想要采访五十年前那昙花一现的奇迹停战夜。已经对找到土方不抱任何希望的银时捧着那张褪色的糖纸，告诉了他们那晚发生的第二个奇迹。

嗅到大新闻味道的记者们好像闻到血腥味的鲨鱼一样，通过互联网他们很快就找到了土方，并且安排了一个新闻发布会让他们见面，美其名曰：人性的闪光——五十年前的第二个奇迹。

发布会在一间奢华的宴会厅里举行，窗户上的鎏金花鸟在水晶灯的照耀下闪闪发光，记者们的长枪短炮也不断地闪光。可对银时和土方来说，这一切都没有对方的眼中的光芒闪亮，这对阔别五十年的爱人终于再度重逢，两个铁打的汉子顿时哭成了泪人。银时把土方拉进怀里，相隔半个世纪的时光，终于吻上了那片薄唇。

两人拥吻的照片被冠以“跨越半个世纪的重逢”的标题，成了当年的最佳新闻。可这一切都与照片的主角无关，两位主角各自回家后继续平稳的晚年生活，时不时还来通视频电话，为了不麻烦孩子们，他俩还自学了电脑。日子就这样一天天在平稳中流走。

直到一个冬日午后，温暖的阳光普照大地。银时躺在摇篮椅上慢慢晃着，自知已经时日无多的他最近每天都要把那张糖纸捧着手里端详。今天他又把糖纸捧在手心翻来覆去地看，午后阳光正好，屋子里也暖洋洋的，他不禁有些困了。

银时举起糖纸对着阳光看着，蓝色的光晕倒影在他那浑浊的红眼里，光晕里仿佛浮现了土方的脸，叫他浮想联翩起来。上次和十四视频的时候，那家伙还蛮精神的，可阿银我是老咯。阳光好暖和，椅子也好舒服，好困啊，真想睡一觉。银时这么想着，把糖纸摁在心口，闭上双眼陷入了永恒的沉眠。

千里之外的土方好像早有预感似的，一早起来就穿戴整齐，怀抱着那个铁饭盒，就连上厕所也不肯放下。吃过午饭后他便抱着饭盒端坐在沙发上，当家人回来时，发现他还正襟危坐在沙发上，人却已经没了呼吸。

那糖纸被装在饭盒里放进了双人棺材，端端正正地摆在两个老人之间。洁白的墓碑上刻着七个赤红的大字“生不同衾死同穴”。从今往后，再也没有事物能将他们分开了。


End file.
